Answers and Midnight Kisses
by The Untold Chronicles
Summary: This is a DHr oneshot full of fluff! Hermione and Draco are faced with many questions! story a lot better then the summary! r&r...if you dont like the pairing...don't read!


**_Here's a random Draco/Hermione oneshot that I (Jessie) wrote at about 2 in the morning then Nikki wrote the last half!_**

_

* * *

_

_Italics - Hermione_

**Bold - Draco**

Normal - Normal story thingys

" " - other people talking

Answers and Midnight Kisses

**Hello Granger**

_What do you want Malfoy?_

**Calm down, I only wanted to tell you something**

_Ok what? Oh wait don't tell me! You finally stopped being a spoiled git!_

**Haha, very funny Granger! If I stopped being a spoiled git then you'd have to stop being a bushy haired know-it-all!**

_Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you Malfoy_

**Oh, did I hit a touchy subject Granger? Don't like being reminded of the truth do you?**

Hermione walked over until she was standing right in front of Draco and slapped him in the face, leaving a red hand print on his otherwise pale cheek, then turned around when Draco grabbed her wrist.

**Ow, that hurt you filthy little mudblood!**

_Aw, poor Dwakkie-poo, do you want me to kiss it better?_

Hermione was silenced by Draco's sudden movement towards her. She automatically got ready to slap him again but was surprised by what he actually did. Draco put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his. Sparkling brown eyes met dazzling grey ones. They locked gaze for a while then he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione was shocked for a few seconds but pushed harder against his lips. Draco stopped the kiss, held Hermione out at arms length and murmured the answer to her question **Yes** and started to pull Hermione in for another kiss when she pushed against his chest.

_You said you had something to say. What was it?"_

**I love you Hermione!**

_Really?_

**Yes, do you love me?**

Hermione smiled at the unsure smile - smile not smirk - on his face. She noticed the use of her first name and then pretended to think about the answer to his question.

_Yes I do Draco!_

**Then can we continue our kiss before somebody sees us?**

Draco put his strong arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met again, pushing harder. This kiss filled with passion and love. Draco tentatively licked her bottom lip, imploring for entrance, Hermione opened her mouth and their tongues clashed. Her body and Draco's body were held tightly together, neither one wanting to let go. One of Hermione's hand was playing with Draco's blond hair, the other was around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Draco had a mass of curls in one hand and the other one was around Hermione's waist, making sure she didn't leave. They went one like this for while but the need of air soon overcame them and they broke apart. Draco started trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone, making Hermione shiver.

**Like it?**

_Do you have to smirk when you say that?_

**You're avoiding my question, Mione **

_I have to admit though, you have a sexier smirk then any other guy I've seen_

**Well, duh! Everybody knew that, heck who doesn't? But answer my question before I stop**

_Ok, ok! Yes I definitely liked it!_

**Good for a second there I thought my kissing skills were failing**

_Why?_

**Because you weren't making any noise**

_Didn't know you wanted me to_

**Well now you do! I'm going to stop talking now because I can't kiss as well when I talk**

Draco pushed Hermione's back into the wall and started to kiss again. She pulled him in closer to her and opened her mouth. Draco's tongue explored her mouth and then he started to kiss along her neck again, Hermione didn't try to stop the moan that was forcing itself out of her mouth this time and arched her back. After a couple of minutes, she quickly pushed him away from her.

**What?**

Hermione smiled at the hurt look on Draco's face, knowing full well what he thought was wrong.

**Was my kissing that bad?**

_No, don't worry about your kissing anymore. It's not going to get worse ok?_

**Then what did we stop for?**

_I heard people coming...uh-oh_

**What?**

_I told Ron and Harry that I'd be back by in a couple of minutes. I had to see Professor McGonagall about something in Transfiguration. That was about twenty minutes ago now!_

**So you think that's them?**

_Yep_

**What are we going to do?**

_Ummm...It's hard to think of a plan while you keep kissing me Draco!_

Hermione half-heartedly pushed Draco away while she was thinking what to do. Draco faked a look of hurt and Hermione leaned up and kissed him. She started thinking of a plan but it was too late. Ron and Harry had rounded the corner.

"Hermione, there you are! We've been looking all over for you! We have to hurry up and get back to Gryffindor tower before Filch or Snape catch us!" Ron didn't notice the blond Slytherin leaning over Hermione trying for another kiss. He only heard her voice. Ron was also ignoring Harry's shocked look. He looked over at Harry trying to figure why Harry had that look on his face but then he finally noticed the blond Slytherin standing over Hermione.

"Malfoy, leave Hermione alone!" Harry said pulling out his wand.

**Ok I will, but I think she likes it, Potter**

Draco smirked as Harry finally noticed Hermione's lipstick on Draco's face and Hermione's ducked head leaning on Draco chest - like she was ashamed - and Ron finally realized what the two were doing.

"Hermione?" Ron asked confusedly.

_Yes?_

"What were you doing with Malfoy?"

**What does it look like Weasley?** **You can't be that stupid!**

Hermione raised her head and punched Draco in the chest. He looked down at her and then kissed the top of her head.

**I guess I'm sorry**

_Ron you know what we were doing_

"Snogging Malfoy there right?" Ron spat out Draco's name with disgust.

Hermione nodded her head, eyes filling with tears because her two best friends were looking at her in disgust. Draco noticed and pulled Hermione into a hug, his black robes sweeping around them.

"So what now?" Ron asked after an awkward silence.

"How is this going to end? Answer me Hermione!" Ron's voice rose with each word as if she couldn't hear him surrounded in Draco's Slytherin robes.

When she didn't move out from Draco's embrace or say anything he sneered.

"So this is how it's going to be Hermione. You're just going to go off with Malfoy," Ron yelled at her. "He's the one who's called you a mudblood ever since we met him!"

"Ron stop," Harry said.

"No Harry! I'm not going to stop! She," he pointed a finger at the shaking Hermione, "don't seem to care about all the things we've done for her! She just decides to go off with a slimly git who hates her and leave her best friends!"

**Shut up Weasel **Draco yelled. **Can't you see that you're hurting her? **he growled and hugged the shaking Hermione.

"I don't need to listen to this," Ron sneered. "Goodbye Granger," he sneered again and walked away.

Harry looked between his two best friends. Deciding, he sent a sympatic look at Hermione and ran after Ron.

Hermione turned her head and saw Harry running after Ron.She started to cry and buried her head in Draco's chest.

**Shh, everything's going to be ok Mione.**

_No it's not, My best friends hate me._

**But I don't and I never will**

Draco lifted her head so their eyes met and kissed her. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. He moved his arms down around her waist and mid-back. She moved her one of her hands to the back of his neck and the other one played with his hair for a while before pulling his head in to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced and soon she almost had forgotten what just happened.

Draco started rubbing Hermione's back and found a place where she was extra sensitive. He rubbed it and she moaned in his mouth. Finally they had to break for air and they let their foreheads lean against each other.

**For someone who's never kissed before, you're an awesome kisser.**

_Who said I never kissed before?_ _Or do I not seem like the type who likes to kiss?_

**Who'd you kiss before?**

_Krum._

**Are you still together?**

_No. We broke it off._

**Did he hurt you?**

_No. I was the one who ended it. He was...too dedicated for me. He had all these fan girls and he never looked at one. He was sweet though. _

**What if I'm that dedicated? Will you break it off with me?**

_You're a bad boy. You can be dedicated and still be yourself.That's what I like about you._

**Is it now? Well that's good. **

He captured her lips in another kiss, claiming her...and she liked it. Screw what Ron and Harry thought, this is what she wanted, they couldn't kiss like this, heck, they probably couldn't even kiss!

* * *

**_Hope you liked this fluffy oneshot about our fav harry potter pairing! d/hr all the way! whoot! Now that you've read, there's only one more thing for you to do...review! - Jessie_**


End file.
